1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means and methods for recovering from failed execution of a command on a data server. Specifically, the invention relates to devices, methods, and systems for hierarchically rolling back data on a data server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems are deployed in a wide variety of enterprises and applications. Enterprise Information Systems (EIS) are data storage systems specifically designed to store business objects containing hierarchical data relationships that define various elements of business entities. Enterprise Information Systems may possess constraints that limit how links and relationships are created within a data store.
A transaction is an indivisible set of operations forming a logical unit of work to be executed in such an enterprise information system. A transaction must be entirely completed or not at all. In some cases, a set of operations is not bound by the constraints of a transaction. A non-transactional set of operations presents challenges not found with transactional operations.
For example, a failed non-transactional set of operations may result in extraneous, incorrect, or orphan data with no true business entity representation. Because a non-transactional set of operations does not have a predefined order, a rollback order may not be easily established. Current communication interfaces for Enterprise Information Systems are not capable of removing the extraneous data in the case of non-transactional business objects, and consequently may leave incorrectly linked data in the data store. Furthermore, the incorrect links and data that remain can corrupt the integrity of a data store.